


The Crown

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lydia is a queen, Multi, Royalty AU, Scott is his right hand man, Slight Humor, Stydia, Stydia with kids, leave comments!, or becomes one, stallison siblings, stiles is a king, stydia marriage, tbh Scott as martin is A+, the crown au, the sheriff dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: What does it mean... to be a monarch? To be a king? What his his place, what is his job? He sits, and he has to wonder, for in the end, Stiles always believed he had more time. He wished he just had more time.--The Crown (Netflix) AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the crown and this au has been buzzing in my head like wild. Leave comments and thoughts please!

Even with light steps, it seemed the hallways always echoed. Stiles knew this with profound recollection of every moment he spent running through these hallways as a child. He lapses into the darkness of one, moving with stealth. He didn’t want to miss it, and sure he wasn’t allowed in but the doors were left  _ open  _ so he could at least catch a glimpse inside. His heart raced and stammered and nobody approved really but this is what he wanted, with all of his heart and soul. And so he reaches the end of the hallway and cautiously stops before the door, tilting his head to look in, her long red hair draped over her shoulders, her navy uniform with decoration of her accomplishments. 

He watches as they create an English duchess out of her, and small, sort of peculiar smile dawns his features. And when it’s over, his father comes out first, with his own decorated vest. “I hope you're happy now.”

“More than ever. Thank you.” He makes a note to contain his excitement but his father laughs and Stiles can’t help but give him a brief hug. 

“I  _ expect  _ to see you at Lunch in fifteen minutes, no exceptions.” He gives a sort of look and even Stiles could dream of being a scandal he’s never had the gut nor the will too. As Scott leaves the room, he gives a sort of smirk-y look, holding his papers and brief case. Stiles nods dutifully to his father, even as he watches his closest confident go off and he glances to the door where Lydia is still inside, talking to some and shaking the hands of others.

“I oughta be going, I must dress.”

“I understand.”

“Don’t be late, Stiles.”

“I’ve never disappointed Papa, go on now.”

His father waits a moment more, for his confident Christopher, who follows, with his elder expression and high head. Those who seem to always fall them go along too, which leaves Lydia in a position to leave the room, and Stiles makes his way to the couches just yonder to the left of the doors, standing at the couch arm furthest from the ancient chair by the window. (His great great great great grandmother probably got it as a wedding gift from  _ her  _ mother or mother in law, hence an even older chair, add one or two more greats for the accuracy of age of that chair, which, if not secretly spruced up and refurbished would be doing the splits on the floor now. Poor thing, never to be sat in ever again.) 

“What’s with the smile?” she asks, her dress swishing around her knees.

“Is a man not allowed to smile?”

“Well of course he is, but you seem to be awfully happy for that chair over there.”

“I believe it belonged to my great grandmother times four and perhaps two more.”

“I see.”

“We are officially, by the law, able to get married. That’s another reason to smile.”

Lydia laughs. “Yes it is. But it’s to be discussed on our date for tea tomorrow, I must get back to my station now.”

Stiles nods and before she goes she pulls him closer by the arms, and his rather shy and always timid demeanor presents itself until their lips touch, and it really is all natural from there. To kiss her and hold her and be in  _ love  _ was the greatest thing. And there was no doubt in his mind that it should work out.

 

Where Noah was concerned, it was his greatest hope that his son’s heart didn’t fail him. And where marriage brought difficulty and hardships, it always provided light and companionship, and with Claudia he had been lucky for that. His Princess was the most blessed companion, she has been, perhaps, the best wife that one could ever ask for. And there was nothing that provoked him to think they had failed. They created a home in Buckingham Palace, even when he was never to be king, and they had two lovely children, who were beyond the correspondence of perfection. They exceeded all expectations, where his heir, was shy and eloquent with a charming smile, a decisive way, and he had a thoughtful head. He thinks, that if his son were not the future monarch, he would have made a very smart lad, probably scientist of some sort. Where as his daughter Allison was charming and funny, a wonderful hostess with bright eyes and a laugh that caught on to everybody in the room, so infectious with joy and pride and charm. 

He thinks, that the only way to describe his children is that Stiles was his Pride and Allison was his Joy. He gave his life to them, and to his wife, and to his people, he gave his whole heart to them. And he got their hearts in return. No, Noah was not weak, but he was compassionate, and he was sympathetic, and that was the shining medal in regards to the people- a sovereign so humble he sympathized with them. 

Walking out of his room, he found Stiles waiting by the window outside, and while Christopher was talking in that stuff old voice of his, he watches his son at the window before approaching him. “Did you even give that girl a moment of your time, or did you follow me right here?”

“She had to run off to do something. The war takes it’s toll on people like her, you know.”

“I know very well. Your mother is waiting in the dining hall with your sister downstairs.”

“Yes but I thought, perhaps, I’d meet you first. I’d like for us to spend as much time as possible together.”

“Any reason at all?”

“No, just for the sake of it. I don’t know how much time she and I will spend here after the wedding, and well… I suppose I already miss my Papa.”

Noah laughs. “I will miss you very greatly when the time comes. Won’t you at least consider living here, in the palace with us?”

“Well, I don’t know… she has made it very clear that she doesn’t want to live here. Though I imagine we should spend most of our days here and we would just go home to Clarence House at night, to sleep and perhaps to host our parties, and raise our children. We could even redecorate the place… for a much more modern feeling. You know?” 

“Not exactly but you sound very excited about it, so I think you do.”

Stiles smiles. “That's what she said.”

“What?”

“She wants our house to be more modernistic. Now that the war is wrapping up the wound, we would have a lot of time, and I needn’t worry about her safety and take precautions-”

“Stiles?”

“Yes, Papa?”

“You do know that now she is a duchess, she can’t return to her service in the navy. Don’t you?”

“Well… I suppose I do.” Stiles nods. “But… well I don’t know, I figured that that arrangement would be made after we were to marry.”

“Sooner rather than later is the hope, darling.”

“I see…” Stiles nods. “For her safety of course.”

“Yes. We can’t have the future princess, and eventually, the future queen, dead before she even becomes one. You see?”

“I do see. She’ll just take it hard, that’s all.”

“I know, but what about when I told you, you couldn’t be a mechanic? You took that very hard. You were so upset you couldn’t stay to toy with those cars all day. But better for your own safety.”

“Well all your reasons were  _ rare occurrences- _ ”

“We’re not going back to this. No way!”

“Fine, but you brought it up.”

“Oh stop. Well now you have the skill. So ever by the chance of a crisis, you could say you know exactly what to do. And won’t that make you look very smart?”

“Yes I suppose it does.” 

They reach the dining hall and the doors part, and with the windows open, Stiles swears the world smells a bit sweet, but he knows that simply, he is a boy in love. 


End file.
